


Yamigurumi

by nekokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Crochet, Fluff, M/M, Manga, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokuto/pseuds/nekokuto
Summary: I've posted this little story on my tumblr already (nekokuto)Tadashi takes up a new hobby :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Yamigurumi

Tadashi Yamaguchi was proud of himself. For once, he was able to look at something he did and smile with satisfaction.  _ Yes, I did that. _

As he grew older and more experienced, namely in volleyball, his self esteem got stronger. However, there were still things he felt horrifically unprepared to handle. He supposed these things took time and practice and effort, and he was willing to take the time, to practice, and to put in the effort. 

But what he was able to do with a crochet hook and yarn… that was a different story. 

Nervous energy flowed through Tadashi’s body nonstop. If he wasn’t shaking his leg, he was tapping his foot. Not tapping his foot? Then he was doodling in the margins of his paper. He was clicking a pen. He was drumming his fingers on the table. 

But these different movements distracted other people, and he knew that any kind of fidget toys could be just as distracting. His frustration mounted; he needed to find something to get rid of the anxious energy, to concentrate on. 

And on a whim, he found crochet. He found a video on youtube, and immediately found the hand movements soothing to his eyes. Quickly, he found more videos and soon was searching Instagram for crochet artists so he could see more appealing work. The colors and textures were fascinating. And oh, the cute things you could make! He was hooked. 

It wasn’t long after that he took a trip to the craft store (a nervous trip, because he wondered how odd this looked, a teenage boy looking at yarn). He had a slight idea of where to start. He picked a nice colored acrylic yarn- it was orange, like Nishinoya’s jersey- and read the label. This yarn was suggested to be used with a size I hook. He quickly found the corresponding hook further down the aisle, selecting a pink one because he liked the color. 

  
The walk to the counter seemed to take an eternity. Everyone was staring at him, he was sure. Nervously, he placed his hook and yarn on the counter, where an older, grandmotherly woman smiled at him. She could sense his unease, it seemed, and her smile certainly calmed him just a little. 

“Ooo,” she cooed appreciatively at the yarn as she scanned it. She held it up and admired it. “This is a very nice color. A good choice.”

Yamaguchi felt the knot in his chest loosen. He smiled at her, a little timid. “It reminds me of Kurasano’s volleyball jerseys,” he explained. “I go there.”

“Oh you do?” She said with a kind, warm smile. “This looks just like it. Very spirited.”

She scanned the crochet hook as well. She told him his total, and she paid her. As she gave his change and collected his receipt, she slid a few small papers into his bag. When Tadashi curiously tilted his head at her, she smiled again, that same comforting, warm smile. 

“Free patterns,” she explained with a wink. “Just in case.”

It didn’t take long. Soon, his first dishcloth was finished. It was a little bumpy, pretty lumpy, and not really that pretty. But it didn’t matter- Tadashi  _ made  _ it. He  _ crocheted  _ it. With a hook and some yarn and his own two hands. The second dishcloth he made came together much quicker. It was smoother… looked a little tighter, a little less lumpy. His next practice cloths improved as well, and soon, he made a scarf. And then he made hand-warmers (he crocheted a square, and then sewed two of the ends together, skipping a few stitches to leave room for the wearer’s thumb. They fit really nicely. 

Finally, he had an outlet for those nervous jitters and he was making some pretty nice things, too. He was excited to show Tsukishima, his boyfriend, but he was equally nervous about it, too. He was worried the blond would think crochet was uncool… but he decided, after a lot of thinking and worrying about it, that  _ he,  _ Tadashi, was proud of what he was making and he thought it was really damn cool. Anyone else’s opinion didn’t hold as much weight…

But he still hoped Tsukki thought it was cool. 

  
  


One of the good things about Tsukki was that walking to school was often done in comfortable silence. There was no need for forced chit-chat, and they both knew that. However, on that one bright, chilly, early-spring morning, Tadashi found the silence a bit unnerving. 

“I took up a new hobby,” he blurted, abrupt. 

Tsukki, who had been thinking about a podcast he’d been listening to last night, blinked, taking a moment to absorb the other’s words. 

“Oh?” he said, quirking his brow and glancing at the other. 

“Yeah,” Tadashii replied, swallowing hard. He knew by Tsukki’s reaction that he was definitely interested in what it was. “Crochet.” 

Silence for a moment. 

“Is that the one with yarn and the little...hooked needles?” Tsukki asked, and upon seeing his boyfriend’s nod, he followed up, “Have you made anything yet?” 

Tadashii knew he’d ask that. That’s why he had his very best dishcloth in his pocket. It wasn’t in that original orange color- that skein of yarn was mostly gone. This cloth was done in a pretty, variegated blue yarn. Tadashi thought it was soothing, which is why he bought it. 

“Yeah,” he said, pulling the dishcloth out to show him. 

Tsukki looked at the cloth and held it in his hands. He examined it, gently pulled on it, seeing the stitches stretch just the slightest. It looked...really intricate, he thought. Something that clearly took practice… Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other watching him with rapt attention. 

A small smile tugged on Tsukki’s lips. If Tadashi hadn’t been on the receiving end of many of those sweet, little, private smiles… he would have missed it. 

“This looks really good,” he said, turning to Tadashii. “You did well. It’s cool.” 

Tadashii didn’t stop blushing until lunchtime. 

  
  
  


Much like his initial interest in crochet, a new idea sprouted in his brain. It grew and grew and grew until it was something he couldn’t stop thinking about. When it became too much to bear, he searched youtube and found plenty of helpful tutorials. It took him the span of a weekend, and three practice runs of different patterns, before he settled on one that worked; before he finally finished Tsukki’s gift. 

Another quiet morning, another comfortable walk to school. Tadashi’s clammy hand held the tiny stuffed animal in his pocket. He could feel his pulse thrum through his fingers. 

“Hey...uh-- Tsukki?” He said, his voice sounding trembly and nervous. 

Tsukishima, who was yet again, thinking about a podcast, glanced at the other, expectant. 

“Yeah?” He said after a moment, upon realizing that Tadashi was staring at the sidewalk. 

Without doing much thinking, Tadashi grabbed Tsukki’s hand and deposited the stuffed animal into it. 

A little squished but otherwise unscathed, a cartoonish green t-rex sat in Tsukki’s palm. 

Tadashi’s lips were wiggly as he stared at the ground. His heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t see how Tsukki softened so immensely… how he relaxed… how he smiled. 

But he did see his eyes- he saw them when Tsukki hooked a gentle thumb underneath his chin and gazed down at him. He saw how warm they were...how touched. But he didn’t see them for very long, because Tsukki leaned down and kissed him, and Tadashi closed his eyes and felt like he was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I will likely write more fluff like this! Please let me know what you think- I hope it made you smile :)


End file.
